Destiny
by Heiwa P
Summary: Kisaragi never thought of the matter but she's already arrived, the girl he is destined to marry.


NOTE: I don't own Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou Tou

NOTE: I don't own Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchou Tou

Everything written below are the mere result of my imagination. 

Unmei btw, means destiny

Sora means sky

**Prologue**

"One year and five months, that's how long I've known Unmei", Kisaragi thought as he stared at the lady in front of him, his wife. He observed her for a while, her long black hair, eyes of midnight blue, her pretty face that he once thought he'd never fall for. He smiled at her, then at his daughter who at that moment was cuddling comfortably on his arms. He glanced at his wife's face and noticed her smile. It made him remember the first time he met her.

**Destiny enters his life**

It was an ordinary day, no strange occurrence has happened and they decided to have a relaxing little time on grassland near a river which Aoi suggested. Kisaragi leaned on a tree near the picnic mat the girls prepared and observed Kyouichi having a loud argument with Komaki, Daigo trying to offer Komaki the bento he made to no success, Anko and Aoi talking to each other and Tatsuma enjoying his strawberry milk. 

Times like this don't come to them often, so it's good to enjoy them while they last. 

They were about to dig in to the lovely meal before them when someone unexpected arrived. A girl about their age with long black hair that reached her waist, eyes that seemed to have the deepest blue almost like the midnight sky and a face like that of an angel. She smiled at them, which made two of the men before her, namely Kyouichi and Daigo stop and stare at her, jaw dropping. Hiyuu smiled and Kisaragi was as usual, on guard, since the girl didn't seem like a normal person.

"Good day" she started,

"Who are you?" Kisaragi sternly asked,

"My my, that's a pretty harsh greeting for someone you're destined to marry" she answered, her smile unwavering.

Everyone was stunned at her statement. It definitely isn't normal for a girl to appear out of nowhere and announce that she's engaged. Not saying anything, even Anko, although her camera was flashing nonstop. All their eyes were fixed on Kisaragi, who at that time was trying to digest the words that the girl just said. 

"Kisaragi Hisui, head of the Kisaragi clan, I am Kazeru Unmei, it's good to meet you at last"

**The Wedding**

"It's my destiny" Unmei spoke as she accepted a cup of tea which Aoi handed her. Kisaragi was leaning on the tree nearby carefully observing the girl who claims to be his fiancé. He knew that most if not all of the marriages in their family was arranged, but it never occurred to him until that day. "I'm already 18" he recalled. When a male in their family turns eighteen, they are to be married to someone they're destined to, but he's forgotten about that tradition, two reasons might have made this. First, he's too busy with slaying and fighting and second, he already likes someone, although he would never tell that person how he truly feels.

"So, Kazeru-san" There came Anko's reporter voice and gleaming eyes before a yummy treat she calls scoop, "From what school are you again?"

"I don't go to school" she calmly answered, 

Most of them were surprised at her answer,

"So you home study. Do you have teachers coming over to your house?"

"No, I grew up in a temple, Monks taught me"

"Ahh," her curiosity boosted up one level, and she continued to ask her different questions.

"Oi, Muttari" Kyouichi laid an arm on his shoulder, "you didn't tell us that you were engaged" he teased,

Kisaragi sighed, he didn't want to be involved in a silly argument, especially with someone like Kyouichi.

"So when's the wedding?" he poked his face not giving out a sign that he's going to stop annoying him.

**Living together**

Kisaragi hated the idea of the marriage, but he is not one to defy his clan's destiny. He already did it once and he doesn't intend to do it again. He liked that person, Misato Aoi, but he always thinks that she doesn't deserve someone like him. To him she is a highly respectable woman worthy of all the best things in life, his Aoi-sama. The only thing he could do for her is to protect her with all his life.

"Hisui" Unmei's voice called out, "Dinner's ready" she said,

"I'm not hungry" he sternly answered, making his way to the door. It's been a month since their marriage and she's—a person he doesn't like a lot and he couldn't stand her. She always asks about his business, where he's going, what he's doing and she's not the type of person he'd love to talk to.

"Where are you going?" she asked inquiringly,

He did not answer, and opened the door,

"I'll just put your food in the refrigerator, when you get home and when you feel like you want to eat, just heat it up in the microwave ok?"

He paused until her statement finished and closed the door behind him. He walked on the lamp-lit street and thought about why this thing called destiny exists. He was all fine before, but these two months, from the time they got married, things turned terrible for him. He felt as if he was always angry, infuriated, it's probably because—

"Aoi-sama" he said as she gave out her gentle sweet smile at him.

"Kisaragi-kun, where are you going?" she asked,

"Just, strolling for a while"

"Unmei-san?"

"At home" 

He decided to walk with Aoi to her house, feeling slightly happy at the moment given to him. The fact that Aoi is beside him makes him feel alive.

When they reached her mansion, he politely bowed his head and headed away from the place. He did not feel like going home yet so he made a stop at a ramen shop and had his dinner there. He came home late. "She's already asleep" he concluded as the lights are already turned off. He immediately went upstairs to their room and saw Unmei already sleeping on a side of the bed. 

In the morning when he woke up, breakfast was already ready. Unmei was brewing some tea and immediately smiled at him,

"Good morning" she greeted,

"Hm" was all he said. He picked a piece of toast and took a bite of it and walked towards the door,

"You're not having breakfast?" she asked him,

"I still have some items to pick up" he answered and left.

He came back home at lunch time to bring the things he picked up from another antique store. He noticed a fat white cat digging his face in a bowl placed on top of a laid newspaper.

"Why is a cat here?" he asked Unmei as he gently placed the items down.

"Oh, his name is Yuki" she cheerfully answered, "he visits here almost everyday about this time. He eats the dinner you don't eat at night" she smiled teasingly,

He did not comment further,

"Is that an erhu?" she noticed the musical instrument on the floor. He nodded,

"May I borrow this?"

He stared at the musical instrument and thought about what he's going to do with it. He thought of displaying it and selling it to someone who wishes to buy it, but—"Do whatever you want" he decided to let her have it, no particular reason, just that, she seemed to like the thing.

**A New addition**

Unmei has been helping them with their slaying, and she's exceptionally good at it. She has excellent fighting skills and she doesn't burden anyone. Fighting is probably the little moments when he appreciates her.

At that time, she happened to save Aoi from an attack and was wounded on her shoulder. She was brought to the hospital they always go to, and the spiritual doctor looked at her.

"Kisaragi" she said, after coming out from the room Unmei was in, "be more careful" she scolded, "You shouldn't have allowed her to come with you. Do you know? You're going to be a father" 

Kisaragi was surprised to hear those words. A mixture of feelings was inside him. The others were already congratulating him but he remained still, unknowing how to react to it. "She's still sleeping, better check on her later" she left them.

He stayed on her room, still contemplating about the words the doctor told him. The idea of him being a father has yet to sink in into his consciousness.

Unmei woke up two hours later still weak from the injury she got from the fight. It was already dark outside. She looked at him, "Hisui?" she wondered, "Why… What are you doing here?"

He did not answer and simply stared at her,

"How is Misato-san?"

"She's fine"

"Were you worried about her?" she gave him a smile.

He was surprised at her sudden question,

"I know you like her" she added, "I'm sorry, for everything I've caused. Just bear with it ok? I won't—"she stopped and paused for a moment before saying "The sky tonight is pretty" and she stared at the window,

**Sora**

He's gotten used to three things now, Unmei playing the erhu often for their child, and she's particularly good at it. The cat staying at their house to eat and him eating outside alone for dinner or not eating dinner at all. It seems that Unmei's gotten used to this as well, but she still prepares him dinner which is always given to the cat for lunch the next day, since he doesn't eat at home for dinner.

He arrived home a little earlier that night. He saw her on the dining area eating her food.

"Welcome home" she greeted, "should I prepare your dinner?"

"No, I'm not hungry" he answered. Their daughter, Sora as Unmei named her, cried. Unmei was about to stand up when Kisaragi stopped her and volunteered to take care of their daughter. He carried her in his arms but she did not stop crying. Unmei came inside the room and picked the erhu from the table. She sat on the bed and started playing it. Sora stopped crying afterwards and went to sleep.

"She loves hearing the erhu" Unmei said

She took their daughter from him and gently laid her on her crib, "Do you think," she softly spoke not to wake the sleeping child from her slumber, "Sora's destiny has been set?"

He sat on the bed, "People are given a destiny to fulfill the moment they are born, just like us" he answered,

"I want her to live her life the way she wants, like the sky, sora—unbounded, infinite, free"

He listened to her words. He, too wants his daughter to live that way, far from the marks destiny has drawn. 

"I think she's going to grow up into a wonderful lady, and a lot of guys will definitely ask for her hand" she contemplated

Kisaragi laughed, for the first time around her, "Like I'm letting that happen"

Unmei smiled at him, "it's good to see you laugh like that"

He stopped and looked at her. He never did laugh with her before, not that he laughs often anyway.

"I'll clean up the kitchen" she excused herself and went out of the room.

**A decision to Start**

Kisaragi thought of the marriage they had. He always was stiff over it because he never wanted it from the start, but now, everything seems fine. All those months they've had doesn't seem so bad when he thinks about them. "She's a nice person" he thought, otherwise she wouldn't have stayed with him. All of a sudden, he felt ashamed of his self, for all the stubbornness, coldness he showed her amidst her kind treatment towards him. It wasn't any of their faults why they ended up together. It was just what was stated.

He gazed at his sleeping daughter. His friends said that she looks so much like her mother. Aoi remarked on her beautiful eyes. Kyouichi teased him about his daughter being lucky not to get any of his features saying that the only thing he hopes for is Sora not taking any of her father's difficult personality.

"Maybe, I should give it a try" he told himself. Maybe, it's still not too late to start over.

**Chatting**

It has been a week after his decision. He spent time with his family, and has gotten more comfortable with Unmei. He started to understand her personality. Now that he thought of it, he could no longer remember why she annoyed him before. His actions towards her had slightly changed. He's now kinder. He would answer her questions and would occasionally talk and discuss things with her. He even eats the breakfast she makes every morning and eats lunch at home occasionally. The only thing he still haven't tried was dinner. This time, he wanted to, but more occurrences happen every night. There would be an attack someplace, or an emergency meeting with the others and he wasn't able to come home early.

Friday night, after a meeting at Aoi's home he came back late, not to anyone's surprise. He noticed the light still turned on in their room from the outside. He stepped inside the house and to their room. 

"Welcome home" Unmei greeted, sitting on the bed and watching their daughter laying on it and nibbling on her rattle.

"Hm"

"Should I prepare your dinner?" she asked her usual question,

"Ah, no I already had dinner." 

"Oh" she smiled,

He pulled out some clothes from the closet and went to the bathroom to take his evening bath.

He heard her singing. Her voice is beautiful, cold and warm at the same time. He heard her sing for Sora a couple of times, but it was the first time he appreciated her beautiful voice. He listened intently to her song. 

He came out of the bathroom and she stopped singing. She smiled at him as he walked towards them. His daughter was definitely enjoying her toy, good thing she sterilizes them. She kissed the little girl,

"Hisui, what do you think Sora will be like when she grows up?" she asked,

"Why the sudden question?" he rubbed the towel on his damp hair,

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what you think she'd be like"

"You said, you wanted Sora to grow up free and unbounded by destiny. Don't you think asking such a question is similar to deciding her destiny?"

"No, it's not the same, as I have said I just wanted to ask what you think she'd be like"

He sighed as he stood up and placed the towel on the rack near the bathroom. Unmei decided to give up by cuddling their daughter on her arms,

"I think, she's going to grow up to be a wonderful woman" he said to her surprise

"I think so too" she gave a soft grin,

He lay on the other side of the bed. He was exhausted because of the many incidents that had occurred lately. 

Unmei placed Sora on the bed beside him. She picked her erhu from the corner and started playing the beautiful music she always played.

"You know what? I always liked you, the first time I saw you" she told him. He was stunned at her sudden statement, "You're a bit cold at first glance, but I know you're a kind person. I'm lucky to be destined to be with you." She laughed, "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you"

"Ah" was all he replied looking at the ceiling,

"I wish Sora could grow up faster"

"Why would you want that?" he wondered,

"So I can already hear her talk, speak the words 'okaa-san' or 'otoo-san', tell me what type of food she wants to eat… so I can dress her up, fix her hair, walk with her to school, talk to her about the people she likes and hates, like any other mother"

"You sure rush things" 

She laughed, "You think so?" she placed the erhu back to its place and gently carried Sora to her crib. "I guess I am"

She sat on their bed and watched him,

"What?" he asked, noticing her act

"You're really handsome" she lay on the pillow still facing him,

"Ne, Hisui"

"Hm?"

She placed her hand on his chest and leaned on him, "Let me stay like this for a while ok?"

**Destiny**

On the afternoon the following day, they were again fighting more monsters. It was much harder that time though, because whatever act they do, the monster just keeps on regenerating, making it harder for them to slay.

Aoi attempted to hit one but its claws directed towards her,

"Aoi!" Komaki screamed, when the monster froze on the ice covering his whole arm,

"Are you all right?" Unmei smiled,

"Y-Yes, thank you"

They both backed up when the monster easily shove the ice away.

"Unmei, what are you doing here?" Kisaragi Hisui asked attacking two monsters at the same time,

"Helping" she attempted to freeze some of the charging monsters but her attacks did little damage, since they could easily regenerate.

"And Sora?"

"At home, sleeping" she panted,

"You left her alone?" he threw some of his kunai,

"She'll be all right. I left a protective seal on her" She dodged some attacks as He protected her from some she couldn't have dodged, "You shouldn't have come"

"I know how to defeat them" she told them, "they're leeches"

"Leeches!?" repeated Kyouichi, "They're still monsters right?"

"Ever wonder why they only attack within a specified range?" 

The others observed the monsters movements and realized that they did not move away from a particular area.

"I see" Hisui spoke, "As long as they're in their territory, they couldn't be harmed, which means, someone has intentionally placed them here" finally understanding the situation

"Yes, and a seal is hidden somewhere in the middle"

"You're not planning to—"He said as she jumped high, dodging attacks and making her way to the middle. They backed her up managing to save her from critical hits. She reached the middle area and chanted some mantras. A little later, the lines of the written seal appeared on the ground. She touched the seal when Hisui reached her and prevented some attacks from reaching her.

She chanted some more words as the seal began to glow and release a powerful energy almost pushing her away. She remained on the place barely moving an inch uttering the words that made the seal release more energy inflicting wounds on her. A few more painful minutes and she finished the chant, discharging blade-like light that split the lines of the seal, implying that it has been broken. The monsters were no longer able to regenerate and the rest were able to defeat the monsters.

They were now a bit relaxed, feeling the victory that they had just won. Kyouichi helped the injured Komaki and Tatsuma went to Daigo. 

"Are you ok?" Hisui asked Unmei who was panting on the ground in exhaustion. What she had done has drained all her strength.

Aoi smiled in relief as the monster behind her raged its sharp claws towards her,

"Aoi-sama!" Hisui rushed to her rescue and managed to stop its claws from stabbing her flesh. He finished it off,

"Aoi-sama, are you--?" he was shocked at what he saw. Unmei was terribly bleeding, being held by another monster by its claw piercing her at her stomach. Tatsuma swiftly helped her and she was released, the thorn still on her flesh. Hisui caught her just in time before she hit the ground. 

The others kept alert on any more attacks.

He held her on the ground, "Unmei?" he worried,

She spat some blood, pain was evident on her. 

Aoi walked to them, "Unmei-san"

"Aoi-sama, can you heal her?" he desperately asked,

"N—it's… I cannot, she's drained all her energy she'd die if I try to heal her"

He carried her and ran as fast as he could to get to the hospital with that spiritual doctor. The others followed,

"Hisui" she spoke in a frail voice,

"Don't talk, conserve your energy… we'll get there soon" he said eyes looking forward,

"Give it up" she told him,

"Idiot, I told you to conserve your energy"

"This is part of my destiny. I knew this was going to happen, sorry for not telling you" her voice was already weak,

"What are you talking about? We're getting to the hospital. You're going to be healed"

"I've played the erhu this morning, and recorded the music… If Sora keeps on crying… or i-if she couldn't sleep… play it for her ok?"

"You can play it yourself, she doesn't need the recorded one" he answered, desperately increasing his speed,

"I've made some dinner, it's inside the refrigerator… you'll… just have… to heat it if… you get hungry" her breathing was getting slower, 

He continued running, thorns seemed to be piercing his heart every moment. He doesn't want to lose her, not now, not ever, He loves her. He had just realized it.

"Take care of Sora ok? And… sorry… for all… the t-troubles I've caused you"

"You did not cause me trouble. I was the one who caused them"

"Take care… o-of… your… self Hisui… I… I love you"

"I love you too" he told her, "so don't give up, we're almost there ok. Please hold on"

A soft smile graced her lips, "Thank you" she spoke in a sound almost like a whisper,

"Ne Hisui… it's going to be… my birthday… next week"

"Where do you want to spend it?" he asked still running as fast as his feet could take him,

"If I will… be able… to… I w-would… want to… spend it… with you and Sora… I'd love to have… a stroll at the… park and th-then a… picnic…a-nd… I… also want… to… walk Sora… to school… make ponytails… out of… her hair… help her… study…" a tear fell from her eyes, "I want… to spend… more time… with you… I… still wanted… to… do… so much…"

"We'll do all of those ok? We're going to have a picnic at the park. We'll go to the mall and buy things, anything you like… and Sora too. We'll eat dinner and… Unmei, the hospital's close, just a little more and we're there, hold on ok?"

She did not say anything, 

"Unmei, we're getting there…" Still unanswered, his heart felt stiff, he refuses to believe. He was scared, so scared that he didn't want to know what had happened, or why she did not answer him. "Unmei?" he looked at her and stopped his running. He laid her on the ground, her head leaning on his knee, his arms wrapped around her. "Unmei" he whispered. The others stopped behind him, already aware of what had happened. "He pulled her figure closer to him. His eyes did not shed a tear, but sadness was visible in his face. The others just stood there and watched the two of them.

**Something he should have done**

He opened the door to his house. He wanted to stay in the hospital longer. He wanted to stay with her, but he needs to take care of his daughter. He stepped inside and felt the bitter coldness he had never once felt in his home for quite a long time now. There was no greeting, no "Welcome home". He went to the bedroom where their daughter is. She's still sleeping, unaware of whatever had just happened. Her protective seal was still on, diligently protecting the child from whatever the seal might call dangerous. He touched his daughter's forehead, and making sure she's all right, he sat on the bed to find the erhu laying on it with a note tucked on its strings. He picked the note up and read its contents.

"Hisui, thank you for lending me this erhu, I enjoyed playing it. I left a disc on the CD player, I've recorded some songs Sora loves to listen to before she sleeps or when she's crying. Take care of yourself and of Sora ok? –Unmei"

He folded the paper neatly and placed it on the table drawer, "Idiot, the erhu's yours. I've already given it to you"

He placed the instrument on the corner where she always puts it and then went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and found microwaveable containers neatly stacked inside it. He pulled them out and stuck them inside the microwave.

A few moments later, the food was already heated. He took a bowl and started eating it. He tasted the dinner his wife made for him for the first time.

"Unmei, i-it's delicious" he said as tears started to fall from his eyes. He couldn't stop them from falling. He regretted all the moments he's ignored her presence. All the times he's avoided dinner with her. All the minutes he's wasted in sulking about his destiny. He realized how incredibly stupid he was all those time.

**The words he told her**

It's been seven years now, his daughter has grown up, so much like her mother, like his wife, Unmei. She jumped from him and stood on the floor holding his hand.

"Let's go Sora" he told the little girl who smiled in excitement at her father's words.

"okaa-san, happy birthday!" she cheerfully said, "otou-san and me are going to the park for a picnic again."

"See you, Unmei" he picked up their picnic basket as her daughter grabbed her erhu. He opened the door and the two of them stepped outside to go to the park.

That's the story… haha gomenasai, it's pretty long for a chapter, anyways, please review and thanks for reading… BTW, if you have some time please visit http/pipansfiction. it contains some of the stories I made, mostly fictional. :D Thanks again 


End file.
